


“Didn’t Know Prime Could Sing.”

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: Optimus has to sings in front of his team and Sentinel’s along with Ultra Magnus. And unknown to them all Megatron!————————————————————This is just something silly so yeah! Also I’m still working on the second chapter for Treat You Better once it’s out I’ll leave an explanation at the end of the chapter.





	“Didn’t Know Prime Could Sing.”

“Didn’t Know Prime Could Sing.”

Optimus gave a huff of frustration as he crossed his arms over his chassis. He couldn’t comprehend how he allowed Bumblebee and Sari to talk him into this. And he didn’t like that mischievous glint within Sari’s eyes at all. If anything it only made him regret his decision even more so. But he couldn’t resist them looking so hopeful at him. He sighed. This must be the worst decision of his functioning.

Sari turned to glance at him with a wide grin. Optimus stared at her but on the inside he was wishing he’d never agreed to this. Sari clapped her hands together hard enough to have Bumblebees attention. She smiled while pointing a finger up into the air.

“I know! Let Boss Bot sing GRRRLS by Aviva!” She announced while Optimus gave her a blank look along with Bumblebee. She frowned as Bee didn’t know the song. She wasn’t shocked that Optimus didn’t know the song. After all they all knew Optimus didn’t take the time to browse through human music. And when he did he always asked questions about certain lyrics that to him sound strange and don’t go well together. She understands that Optimus is a serious bot wanting to see logic even in music but sometimes she wished the red and blue mech would just learn to not question and just listen. For crying out loud even Prowl and Ratchet enjoyed some of the music she had shown them! And they are as serious and logical as Optimus possibly even more so!

Bumblebee perked his helm up with a gasp as he now knew what song Sari was talking about. He grinned while nodding his helm and spoke enthusiastically, “Yeah that’d be fun!”

Sari giggled while nodding also. Optimus looked at them both with a frown. He really didn’t understand these two sometimes.

“Who is Aviva and what is this song called GRRRLS?” He questioned while peering at both the human child and his subordinate Bumblebee. They looked at each other with wide grins. Sari cleared her throat then looked at Optimus with a smile.

“Aviva is an Australian singer who for two years hadn’t had a new single out. Until October 13, 2017 with a new single called GRRRLS! The song itself is basically something that was inspired by her work to improve and such. She eventually came to realize that she didn’t need to try to fit in and try something radical to be herself. So that kinda made her create the song. She has other songs of course but I think this song would fit better with you Boss Bot!” Sari concluded her very short explanation while grinning. Optimus sighed placing a servo over his optics letting it drag down.

“Fine I’ll sing it after I’ve memorized the lyrics.” He said reluctantly. He never understood how singing was fun especially in front of others. It just made him nervous. Sari jumped up and down squealing in excitement while Bumblebee threw his arm up and let out a loud, “YES!”

 

Optimus stared at the lyrics with confusion. He really couldn’t understand any of these lyrics! They just seem to contradict each other! He looked down at Sari.

“Sari?” He asked gaining a hum in response. He frowned at that but decided to let it slide.

“I don’t understand this part of the lyrics.” He said. She peered up at Optimus.

“What are they? I won’t know if you don’t give me a hint here Boss Bot.” Sari said.

“I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs  
I can’t stand the lyrics, I’d never sing along.” He said while frowning slightly.

“What does that mean? How can she sing the newest songs and read all the lyrics but at the same time hate them and say she wouldn’t sing along with the newest songs?” Optimus inquired while peering at Sari who groaned. She placed a hand on her face while shaking he head.

“Boss Bot can’t you for once just listen to the lyrics without trying to be so logical?” She asked in exasperation. Optimus tilted his helm slightly. Did he do something wrong? He just wanted to understand the lyrics more. Or maybe she was right. Maybe he shouldn’t use logic when it came to human music.

“Alright I’ll try to refrain from asking questions pertaining to the lyrics.” He said as he went back to studying the lyrics. Sari sighed she could tell this might be awhile.

“Hey Boss Bot I’m sorry. Also those lyrics you said are how do I say?” Sari furrowed her eyebrows together placing a hand under her chin. Lowering her head slightly in thought. Then she snapped her fingers grinning.

“You could say it’s kinda like how people draw! Like Bulkhead! An artist draws their own art! They don’t imitate another’s art because it’s not showing their originality. So you could say those lyrics kind of represent something similar. So instead of drawing she’s talking about music right?” Sari said while smiling even wider as Optimus nodded his helm.

“Well you could say that sometimes new songs aren’t as original. And she probably made some songs that well would have been considered popular based upon other artists. But ended up hating the way they sounded! Does that make sense?” Sari said tilting her head to the side while staring up at the Prime. Optimus thought over the information for a moment analyzing it while comparing its relevance with the lyrics. After a moment or two he smiled at her while nodding his helm.

“I understand now. I guess I was just over thinking what their meaning would be.” Optimus said while feeling a bit embarrassed. Sari giggled she waved a hand around.

“It’s okay it happens to the best of us.” She said while patting his pede. He looked down at her with a smile.

“Now that I think about it who is going to hear me sing?” Optimus inquired nervously. She looked at him for a moment before speaking.

“If Bee keeps quiet of this it should only be me, Bee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl. So no need to fret.” She said while patting his pede again reassuringly. He let out a shuttered breath easing some of his nerves. That’s when he heard the one mech he’d have liked to ignore for the rest of his functioning.

“Hey buddy old pale.” His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. Optimus frowned. Of course Sentinel had to make an appearance now! He let out a quiet groan.

“Yes Sentinel What do you want?” Optimus asked as he shuttered his optics repressing the urge to snap at the other Prime. Just because he was a Prime and would be the next Magnus doesn’t mean Optimus is going to give him the same respect that he gives Ultra Magnus! Sentinel sneered as he straightened up clasping his servos behind his back.

“It’s Sentinel Prime to you Optimus.” He reprimanded Optimus narrowing his optics. Optimus glanced at him with an ‘Are you serious’ expression. He sighed.

“Fine Sentinel Prime, but need I remind you it’s Optimus Prime for you as well.” Optimus said a smirk tugging at his dermas as Sentinel sputtered in indignation.

“Even if it’s just in name I still hold the title as you hold.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched the blue and orange accent mech struggle to quell his festering anger.

“Anyways might I ask what you’re doing here?” Optimus asked returning to a more professional manner of tone. He didn’t need to feel the burnt of his old friends wrath. Not when said friend hasn’t tried to have at least one civilized conversation. Sentinel stared for a moment then gave a grunt.

“We heard that you would be giving a performance within your base. I didn’t agree to come but Jazz and the twins wouldn’t stop pestering me to come along.” Sentinel said as professional as he could. Though everybot knew that was a lie. Sentinel came here because he actually wanted to hear Optimus sing. And his team just came along for the ride. But Optimus wasn’t going to call him out on that slag. At least not yet.

“Alright. And what of Ultra Magnus?” Optimus inquired tilting his helm slightly.

“He has also come along. I suppose he is as interested in hearing what organic song you’ll sing as well as m- the others!” Sentinel cheeks heated up in embarrassment as he almost slipped up. Optimus glanced at him for a second. Sentinel couldn’t really think he was that stupid now. Sometimes he wished the big chin idiot would be more honest with himself.

“Alright.” That’s when he heard Sari huff in annoyance. Looking down he saw Sari’s head up glaring at Sentinel while her hands laid upon her hips a frown gracing her lips. Sentinel also looked down cringing slightly. He still hasn’t gotten over his fear of organics.

“And who told you guys that?” She questioned crossing her arms while still glaring at Sentinel.

“That dropout Bumblebee is the one to inform me and my team.” He responded back. Optimus optics narrowed at Sentinel. He was fine being the one disrespected by Sentinel but he wasn’t going to let the fragger badmouth his team.

“That _**dropout**_ has fought against more Decpticons then you Sentinel. I believe it’s best you don’t disregard that knowledge unless you’ll regret it.” Optimus growled out. Sentinel stared at Optimus completely dumbfounded that he was just threatened. He didn’t even try to give his own threat as Optimus turned and walked away. Sari stared after Optimus then at Sentinel. A huge grin plastered to her face. She would have never thought Optimus had it in him to back talk Sentinel.

“Well now I better go now.” She said giggling then went off trailing behind Optimus.

~

Megatron chuckled at how Optimus let his anger out as Sentinel insult his scout. Quite honestly he wasn’t expecting such a reaction from the normally calm and collected Prime. But today seemed to be full of surprises. Even his mechs are being more compliant. Then again they are as curious of the Primes singing voice as he is. Even Blitzwing wasn’t causing havoc wherever he went today. Instead his random persona was taking over throwing out gibberish at times or a few compliments for the Prime.

He still couldn’t wrap his processor around how the Autobot’s hadn’t found their little spy drone. Then again the drone is quite small and can hide in small spaces that would be overlooked by them. Well anyways that doesn’t matter. Not when something this intriguing is happening.

Megatron smirked at he and the other Decpticons kept staring at the screen that showed whatever the small drone saw.

~

Sari looked at Optimus with worry. He hadn’t calmed down at all from what Sentinel had said before. Even when he said he was fine she knew the truth. After all he was pacing around while muttering under his breath which was a sure sign of him not being fine.

“Boss Bot chill I’m sure Sentinel didn’t mean to insult Bee inplus if I recall correctly isn’t he always a jerk to all of you?” She said while watching the Prime still pacing about. He gave out a frustrated sigh.

“Yes he normally is but he doesn’t really insult my team just me.” Optimus said his shoulders lowering in exhaustion.

“Why does he do that anyways?” Sari asked cocking her head to the side with a thoughtful look.

“It has to do with the past is all.” Optimus said. Sari looked at him as if expecting more but when Optimus didn’t continue she cleared her throat.

“Okay then let’s show that big chin face the talent of you singing!” Sari said a wide smile on her face as she giggled. Optimus despite his anger was still able to form a smile. He really did enjoy his small human friends enthusiasm.

“Alright. Is everything ready?” He asked his only response was a vigorous nod. He chuckled at her then made his way to the makeshift stage. He stood before his team and Sentinel’s team along with Ultra Magnus.

‘Well here goes nothing.’ Optimus then looked to Bee giving a nod. The music start to play as Optimus swayed a bit to the beat.

“Fake faces hiding everywhere  
Made up, makeup, made up stares  
To hide their stolen air  
Don’t look too close, don’t you dare  
Stupid seems to be in the air, in my air, everywhere  
Blameless I’ll shatter through the glare  
Make it, take it, they won’t share.” Everybot was quiet not expecting Optimus to sing so well and dance to the beat. It was shocking that is for sure. The only one who made any sound was Sari who squealed in delight.

“I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own (on my own)  
I can’t blame them, I’ll just maim them on my throne (on my throne)  
I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own (on my own)  
I can’t blame them, I’ll just maim them on my throne (on my throne).” Optimus at times would take a step forward to only take a step back then taking side steps while still swaying.

“I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
I am the latest colors, I stand above my throne  
Waiting for a invite to never come along  
I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs  
I can’t stand the lyrics, I’d never sing along.” Bee after overcoming the shock immediately smirked glancing at Sentinel whose mouth was wide open.

“I’ll never sing along.  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
I’ll never sing along  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
I’ll never sing along.” Optimus was grateful that he didn’t have to sing the la la la part but that there was a stereo that was playing that part out.

“Trade places, staggered truth or dare  
Only ask it if you care  
Trace back to all the millionaires  
Snake oil traders, no one shares  
Soulless and stealing what they dare  
Hold your deck to your chest  
Faceless nobody is your friend  
Make it, take it, they won’t share.” Jazz seemed to overcome his stupor as well for he grinned while giving Optimus a thumbs up. The twins also seemed to think he was good for they smiled while watching Optimus.

“I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own (on my own)  
I can’t blame them, I’ll just maim them on my throne (on my throne)  
I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own (on my own)  
I can’t blame them, I just got to get to my throne.” Ultra Magnus shuttered his optics for a few minutes then gave a smile while nodding his helm slightly.

“I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs  
I can’t stand the lyrics, I’d never sing along.” Ratchet just crossed his arms a grin forming on his dermas as Prowl had a small smile.

“I’ll never sing along  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
I’ll never sing along  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
I’ll never sing along.” Sentinel seemed to finally shake his shock away for he shut his mouth and coughed into his servo with a bit of blush forming on his cheeks.

“I’ll never sing along  
I’ll never sing along  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
On my own  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
On my throne  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
On my own  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
My throne.” Optimus did have to admit he did like singing this song. It was especially fun to see Sentinel be so shocked to the point he let his mouth hang open. Too bad he didn’t have a camera to commemorate the moment.

“I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
I am the latest colors, I stand above my throne  
Waiting for an invite to never come along  
I am the latest colors, I sing the newest songs  
I read all the lyrics, so I can sing along  
I am the latest colors, I hate the newest songs  
I can’t stand the lyrics, I’d never sing along  
I’ll never sing along.” Sari giggled as she tried to imitate the way Optimus sway to the beat and follow his easy choices of stepping forward stepping back the side stepping. Sometimes he would sway his hips a bit more which might have caught two certain mechs optics.

“I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
I’ll never sing along  
I can’t blame them, I’ll just maim them on my throne  
(La-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
I’ll never sing along  
I can’t fake it, I’ll just make it on my own  
I’ll never sing along  
I can’t blame them, I’ve just got to get to my throne.” Optimus stopped singing and swaying smirking at Sentinel. He purposefully asking a question for everyone to answer but stared solely on the other Primes optics.

“Did you all enjoy the performance?” The others nodded while complimenting him while Sentinel blushed even more as he sputtered out his own response.

~

Megatron smirked as he and the others around him heard the Prime’s question. He didn’t say much but the others were very vocal in their answers. Blitzwing’s random persona was cackling while nodding his helm trying to say he enjoyed the performance. Lugnut was a bit subdued to admitting admiring the Primes performance. But he had to admit that Primes voice was amazing along with his swaying hips. Even Starscream gave a compliment and he normally was disgusted at watching any Autobot’s performance! And the others were just rambling on and on.

‘It was a very thrilling performance.’ Megatron thought as his smirk widen a bit more.

“Ve pretty truck is a great singer!” Blitzwing said cackling. Megatron glanced at him with a nod of his helm.

“Still that was quite shocking to witness. I mean did you see how Sentinel Prime reacted?! His faceplate was just priceless!” Starscream said while laughing at the memory of Sentinel’s mouth hanging open from shock.

“That’s what your shocked about? I’m more shocked the little Prime could sing.” Megatron retorted with a snort and a roll of his optics as the Seeker glared at him. He wasn’t going to battle with words with the annoying screeching Seeker. But instead went to thinking about the little Prime.

‘Your just full of surprises aren’t you Optimus Prime.’


End file.
